Box of Memories
by HopelessDivinity
Summary: Chloe's goal is to bring her mother back from the black hole of an alchoholic.  However, she meets someone who can offer more than just a family visit.  He gives her a summer full of memories; all wrapped up in a tiny box.


Hello, this is a story I wrote long long ago. About 3 years to be exact. However I only wrote one chapter and I have decided that I would like to try it again. Please let me know what I should improve on or if you like it Thank you!

**Chapter One: Box of Memories**

_There were a few times when I had thought about my life, but not once had I expected part of the outcome to be this. I knew I was doing the right thing for both his benefit, and mine. And yet, it was almost unbearable._

_The protests behind me blended in with the raging thoughts that rattled my brain. I wouldn't let the voice confront me. No, I wouldn't be able to keep myself together. My heart was a fragile thing. Mended and broken on several occasions._

_I clenched my hand tighter around the velvet box. Right behind me the man I loved was begging me not to leave. I should listen to him, pain wouldn't come and I wouldn't have to suffer. But something told me that he didn't need me, I was only temporary._

_Cold flowed through my veins, arms resembling stone wrapped around my torso. Morose thoughts coursed their way through my head. I had to do it now or I would give in._

_Turning on both heels I stared up at him. He wore a frown similar to mine. "Stop trying to change the way I feel. It's done. I'm going back home, and you're staying here." He grabbed my shoulders. His mouth hung open as if he couldn't find the words to say. He was not used to having to find words to say. I choked, "We're done. I can't stay here anymore. Summer is over." I grabbed his hand debating silently with myself. Then, slowly, I lifted my other arm, placing the small square box in the center of his palm._

_He squeezed his fingers tightly over the frame, his eyes mimicking the movement. A single tear slid down my cheek. I had hurt him that much was obvious. I wished I wasn't the one to be doing this, but I had to get away. My fairytale was almost over, summer vacation ended._

_"Don't-" he began, but I stopped him._

_My head shook furiously; I didn't want to hear him stop me. I was afraid that I would change my mind and do what I feared. I loved him, that I knew was true, but I had to save him the trouble of hurting me._

"_Stop playing with me. I can't do this anymore. Goodbye Jasper." Without another word I released myself from him, grabbed my bag of clothes, and hurried down the stairs. I bade quick good-byes to my mother before leaving into the loneliness of my car. _

_I gasped several times as the tears began to fall freely. I had set this upon myself; it caused me more pain than it must have done him. After all, Edward said it himself, they are easily distracted._

_I can distract myself too. Home was an easy place to do just that. Turning the key in the ignition, I wiped a few stray tears. Something caught my eye on the dashboard. It was the box, a ring embedded inside of it._

_A box of memories._

The young woman jolted forward, almost as if from a bad dream. If only she did dream. She gazed around the room, making sure the surroundings were all still the same. She sighed a breath of relief when she realized she was where she had always been; her home. But her insides refused to settle. The visions she had just witnessed shouldn't happen. It's impossible.

Quickly she hopped off of her bed and started towards the door. The house was quiet, as it usually was, but now it felt too quiet. Nothing moved. Nothing spoke. Nothing even breathed.

The girl arrived at a large door and knocked hard. Before being invited, she danced right in. On the couch was who she was looking for. A young man sat on the leather couch reading a book, a war novel. He looked up and grinned, happy to see his visitor. The girl, however, did not smile.

"Jasper," she said, "is there something you need to tell me?"

Jasper's eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed a question. He tried to calm the aggressive feelings his wife was feeling. Both vampires stood there confused. Jasper shut his book and moved towards the girl, "Alice, I have no idea what you're talking about. What'd you see?"

Alice shook her head and looked at the ground, "Jasper, you love me right?" Alice looked back up at Jasper, a smile plastered on her face. She was back to normal.

Jasper grinned, "Of course." But it did not stop him from wondering. What did Alice see?


End file.
